Supongo
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Lena quiere destruir murallas y reconquistar amores perdidos, pero ¿qué pasa con el resto? ¿Con aquellas personas cuya amor-deliria-nervosa no es correspondida? one-shot


_Buenos días, tardes y noches queridísimas personas que leen esta historia, hace ya un tiempo que no publicaba nada en FF, pero espero que este nuevo one-shot les sea de su agrado, si es así una retroalimentación sería muy valorada, de la misma forma que si no es así. Todos los derechos de los personajes y la obra original le pertenecen a Lauren Oliver, yo sólo imaginé la historia que a continuación les dejo:_

_Supongo_

Supongo que debió pensar que no estaba mirando. Que no estaba pendiente… Y supongo también que es mejor así: mantenerla ignorante. Después de todo, lo he sabido desde siempre, incluso en aquellas largas y oscuras noches en que el único consuelo era la compañía mutua y saber que su cuerpo yacía a escasos metros del mío, incluso entonces ya lo sabía.

Y es que, ¿A cuántos curados se les puede escuchar gritar en sueños? ¿Cuántos curados, de hecho, pueden soñar? Si ese privilegio se les ha quitado incluso antes de nacer, cuando en base a mentiras ya planeaban las vidas de la sociedad. _Es para garantizar el orden y la salud, _dirían años más tarde, pero no era difícil darse cuenta de que no eran más que mentiras. _Todo_. Las del gobierno y las de ella.

Pero no me malentiendan, no estaba enojado, de hecho, su mentira me trajo liberación y algo más… Supongo que podría decirse que me hizo renacer, porque en pocas palabras eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Había tomado a un Julian ingenuo, bocón, manipulable y rígido—no, supongo que la palabra correcta era _frío—_y lo había transformado en un ser nuevo, más fuerte, con carácter y cálido.

Aunque supongo también que la calidez no me llevó muy lejos, pero bueno…

Levanté la mirada en busca de mi observadora—esa era otra de las cualidades del nuevo Julian, tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuando era vigilado—y allí encontré sus ojos observándome. A pesar de la sonrisa que asomó en sus labios, entendía perfectamente el mensaje que me enviaban sus ojos. _Después de todo yo no estaba tan solo como creía._ Ella me entendía, supongo que también los vio de reojo.

_A Lena y a Alex,_ me refiero.

Decidí que lo mejor era confiar en el nuevo compañerismo que me ofrecía la expresión de Coral, después de todo no había nadie que en esos momentos me pudiese entender mejor. A lo mejor, y esto sólo quizá, incluso fuese capaz de comprender las largar, frías y solitarias noches que se nos venían por delante. _Le regalé una sonrisa._

Justo en ese momento, en que le sonreía, me di cuenta que la vida seguiría siendo dura, yo seguiría amando—_justo cuando en el horizonte comenzaba a asomar la esperanza de un mundo donde la palabra no suponía un crimen_—sin ser correspondido, las gaviotas seguirían cacareando en la costa de Portland, las personas seguirían siendo personas, y sin embargo algo estaba cambiando: las amistades se harían más fuerte cada día, la lealtad—_aunque para algunas, no supusiera mayor significado_—tomaría fuerza cada día, tanto, como siguiésemos derrumbando las murallas de la opresión.

-Todo estará bien- me prometió Coral justo antes desaparecer entre la gente.

Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos, quieto, con la vista fija en la súper dañada muralla a medio metro de distancia. _Todo estará bien. _Algo en su tono me sugirió que se refería a algo más, no sólo a nosotros, ni sólo a la revolución, sino que a algo más que aún no podía comprender. Y de pronto, un sentimiento de tranquilidad me acogió, tan profundo que todo lo malo perdía sentido.

Sí, era huérfano de padre y hermano, y jamás en la vida volvería a ver a mamá. _O quizá sí,_ no tenía cómo saberlo. También acababa de quedar huérfano de novia—_y amiga—. _¡Cómo si eso fuese posible! Pero sólo Dios sabía cuántos amigos y personas conocería en un mundo libre. _Todo estará bien. _De pronto, ni la presencia de Lena pasando a mi lado con una niña pequeña atada a su mano—que sólo podía adivinar, era Grace—sonriendo bobamente como niño en parque de diversiones podía cambiar la felicidad que iba creciendo.

Sí, supongo también que ella sonreía por besar a un hombre que no era yo, pero todo estaría bien. Una parte de mí de alegraba por ella. Por lo menos, ella podría ser feliz, y eso me hacía feliz a mí también.

Supongo… que esas son las cosas raras de la vida. La cosas complejas de la vida. De _amor-deliria-nervosa, _ la enfermedad más peligrosa de todas.

_ ._


End file.
